Our Story: In Ten Words or Less
by TheHaremshipper
Summary: A collection of 10 word memes for different Yu-Gi-Oh poly pairings. Eighth up-Clearshipping. SetoxYugixMokuba
1. Bakushipping

**Hello! This is just a collection of the 10 word meme for my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh poly pairings. That's all it is. Feel free to review if you like them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But how I wish I did.**

* * *

**Pairing: Bakushipping (AkefiaxBakuraxRyou)**

**1. Angst:**

He didn't fit with them, Ryou knew, he didn't fit.

**2. AU (Demon!AkefiaxDemon!BakuraxAngel!Ryou):**

A gasp. "I'm innocent!"

Smirks. "That's why we're doing it."

**3. Crack!fic:**

Ryou brandished his fork. "I have Excalibur!"

The thieves sighed.

**4. Crossover (Fullmetal Alchemist):**

Bakura/Envy had a feeling they would get along swimmingly.

**5. First Time:**

When was it he stopped being 'yadunoshi' and became 'Ryou'?

**6. Fluff:**

Confusion.

"Love?" they asked.

Pause.

Smile.

"Yes," he answered, "love."

**7. Humor:**

"I _understand_ you're kleptomaniacs, but I don't _need_ women's underwear!"

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**

They were dark.

So very dark.

And he…was light.

**9. Smut:**

Four hands, now. Four hands that caressed him, loved him…

**10. UST:**

Akefia _really_ needed to start wearing shirts around the house.


	2. Bandageshipping

**Second meme, this time Bandageshipping!**

* * *

**Pairing: Bandageshipping (BakuraxRyouxShizuka)**

**1. Angst:**

At least blind, she wouldn't have _seen _them reject her.

**2. AU (AncientCulturesTeacher!BakuraxEnglishTeacher!RyouxStudent!Shizuka):**

Why, she moaned, did she have such sinfully sexy teachers?

**3. Crack!fic:**

"Say hello to Thief Queen Shizuka!"

Bakura and Ryou groaned.

**4. Crossover (Alice in Wonderland):**

"Come along," they gripped her hands, "we're running terribly late."

**5. First Time:**

It was heady, she decided, being held between such extremes.

**6. Fluff:**

When nightmares became too much, Bakura let them hold him.

**7. Humor:**

"Shizuka put the knife _down,_ and step away from Kaiba."

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**

Memories that haunted him were chased away by their kisses.

**9. Smut:**

Ryou may be shy, but his hands most _definitely _weren't.

**10. UST:**

Shizuka loved the beach-it meant her boys were topless.


	3. Batteryshipping

**Haremshipper: Hello! Here's a new one-batteryshipping this time! Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**Pairing: Batteryshipping (BakuraxJouxRyou)**

**1. Angst:**

To them, he was just a street kid from Brooklyn.

**2. AU (**_**Freeloader!**_**Bakurax**_**Shapeshifter!**_**Joux**_**Freeloadee!**_**Ryou):**

"Man's best friend," Bakura smirked, "but with benefits, of course."

**3. Crack!fic: **

"Shit," Jou sighed, "how're we gonna explain blowing up Tokyo?"

**4. Crossover (Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged):**

"God damn it!" Bakura yelled. "_My name is not Florence!_"

**5. First Time:**

It was then Ryou realized just how loyal Jou was.

**6. Fluff:**

They were so messed up themselves, accepting him was easy.

**7. Humor:**

"Bakura's just a big bunny!"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm going to stab you."

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**

For the first time, he wasn't ashamed of his scars.

**9. Smut:**

This gave 'stuck in the middle' an _entirely _new meaning.

**10. UST:**

Ryou was quite tired of _watching _them kiss like that.


	4. Candleshipping

**Well, if it hasn't been a while. Sorry about that, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer (Have I done this yet?): I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. All I have are some VHS tapes, the first volume of the manga, and two books worth of cards.**

* * *

**Pairing: Candleshipping (BakuraxSetoxRyou)**

**1. Angst:**

Seto didn't think himself as being worthy of their redemption.

**2. AU (Selkie!BakuraxHuman!SetoxSelkie!Ryou):**

He'd thought they'd drown him, not make him ride them!

**3. Crack!fic:**

"Take the dragon out of your pants—_not that way!_"

**4. Crossover (Xiaolin Showdown):**

"He wants the world?"

"Yep."

"…don't introduce Bakura to Chase."

**5. First Time:**

Bakura smirked grandly with his new body, "Hello, Seto Kaiba."

**6. Fluff:**

It was times like these that Bakura felt at peace.

**7. Humor:**

"You _live_ here; you don't _need_ to steal the candlesticks!"

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**

They worked well because they knew the meaning of loss.

**9. Smut:**

"For once Kaiba, don't think." Lips brushed his. "Just feel."

**10. UST:**

Bakura enjoyed showing off his nimble fingers _far_ too much.


	5. Carmenshipping

**Woot! New chapter! Hope you like this one, tell me which of the ten is your favorite! I appreciate the feedback!**

* * *

**Pairing: Carmenshipping (MarikxBakuraxSeto)**

**1. Angst:**

Nothing good could come from a relationship built on hate.

**2. AU (Genie!MarikxGenie!BakuraxHuman!Seto):**

Their gaze was predatory. "How might we serve you, master?"

**3. Crack!fic:**

Marik removed his hair. "What? You thought it was real?"

**4. Crossover (Axis Powers Hetalia):**

"I like your rod, da. Might I be borrowing it?"

**5. First Time:**

In that moment, Bakura realized he might just love them.

**6. Fluff:**

At night, Marik tended to cuddle them like stuffed toys.

**7. Humor:**

"_No_, I won't _take a ride on your disco stick!_"

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**

They wouldn't accept much, a fleeting touch was enough.

**9. Smut:**

"Why is it," Seto moaned, "that I'm on the bottom?"

**10. UST:**

Seto decided that Bakura needed to wear tuxedos more often.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Castleshipping

**Here's another installment! Castleshipping this time! I'm not all too happy with it, I think the crack came out more along the lines of humor...but it'll do.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!

* * *

  
**

**Pairing: Castleshipping (SethxSetoxJou)**

**1. Angst:**

One didn't believe, one didn't care, and one didn't understand.

**2. AU (Soldier!SethxSoldier!SetoxPrisoner!Jou):**

He wondered if this was some new form of torture.

**3. Crack!fic:**

Seth glared angrily, "You only want me for my rod!"

**4. Crossover (Labyrinth):**

"I'm with _Kaiba_, I can handle a prissy pretty boy."

**5. First Time:**

Maybe the mutt wasn't as stupid as Kaiba'd originally believed.

**6. Fluff:**

Technically, a priest shouldn't do this, but he'd overlook it.

**7. Humor:**

"Would your dragons like to try riding on my tormentor?"

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**

It wasn't so bad, being at the top with them.

**9. Smut:**

"Please," Jou purred sensuously, licking his lips, "call me puppy."

**10. UST:**

They learned quickly not to let Seto eat popsicles publicly.


	7. Chimeshipping

**Wow, it's been a while hasn't it?**

**...please don't kill me.**

**In all honesty, this pairing took a bit of work. It was like, for each category the three stubborn fools refused to work themselves into just ten words. I had to keep rearranging the sentences so they'd fit! Anyhow, enjoy! Tell me what you think, too, if you'd be so kind!**

**Disclaimer (because I haven't done one in a while): Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

* * *

**Pairing: Chimeshipping (AkefiaxMalikxMai)**

**1. Angst:**

They each knew that, beyond tonight, they'd never speak again.

**2. AU (Client!AkefiaxClient!MalikxProstitute!Mai):**

Sometimes, she found it nice getting lost inside the fantasy.

**3. Crack!fic:**

Malik danced, singing softly, "Oh-oh-oh, she's a lady!"

**4. Crossover (Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z):**

"Please excuse me while I steal your Dragon Balls, thanks."

**5. First Time:**

Akefia realized that being brought back to life felt _weird_.

**6. Fluff:**

Mai knew that with them she didn't need the makeup.

**7. Humor:**

"Steal the rod again, you'll find knives _in your back._"

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**

They came and they went, but always to each other.

**9. Smut:**

Well, she certainly had never done something like _that_ before!

**10. UST:**

Mai was starting to agree with Egyptians—shirts were overrated.


	8. Clearshipping

**Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. So long since I've updated...**

**No excuses. I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! ;^;**

**I'm so sorry! Hopefully these recent updates mean an end to my writing slump.**

**Read and review, please! Every bit of feedback helps. :D**

* * *

**Pairing: Clearshipping (SetoxYugixMokuba)**

**1. Angst:**

Seeing them happy, Mokuba almost wished he were more selfish.

**2. AU (Prince!SetoxTutor!YugixPrince!Mokuba):**

Yugi sighed, "I don't get paid nearly enough for this."

**3. Crack!fic:**

Kaiba's trench coat whispered, "You know you want me, baby."

**4. Crossover (Code Geass):**

Kaiba glanced at Yugi and Mokuba, "They'll do _anything_, CC?"

**5. First Time:**

Mokuba wondered if this was his version of original sin.

**6. Fluff:**

They were the only ones who ever saw him smile.

**7. Humor:**

"It's a strip joint, Yugi—not much thinking is required."

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**

This was terribly, terribly wrong, but he couldn't care less.

**9. Smut:**

It was strangely arousing being called 'big brother' in bed.

**10. UST:**

Mokuba crossdressing made Yugi both turned on and vaguely confused.


End file.
